


Made For This

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anatomy, Birth Control, Body Modification, Breasts, Butt Plugs, Castration, Dehumanization, Dysfunctional Relationships, Dystopia, Eggpreg, Enemas, Force-Feeding, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Mpreg, Nipples, Painful Sex, Pregnant Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Conrad visited him last time, it was even more humiliating than anything else that happened to Milan in the hospital. Only then doctors told him that as his Impregnator (Milan would like to think about Conrad as a father of his child, but nobody would use the word ‘father’ around him), Conrad has the right to be present during all the procedures and examinations and give the permission to perform ones Milan denies going through. Milan was sure that Conrad would never agree to let the doctors do anything Milan doesn’t want them to, but he was wrong. It was Conrad’s right, and by law he was the one to make decisions about Milan’s health because of him just being the Fetus Carrier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Создан для этого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190641) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Some of the readers may find this work extremly disturbing, I do apologize in advance for that and kindly ask you to pay attention to all the additional tags it has. I would really appreciate all the comments you may find appropriate for this work, so please feel free to either thank me or call me a sick bastard.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for all the stupid grammar mistakes that you may find there.
> 
> Conrad and the doctors often refers to Milan as a ‘boy’, but that has nothing to do with his age - he is twenty-three by the time this story begins and was at least twenty-two when the impregnation happened.
> 
> I cannot answer if Conrad is a human; but he definitely looks like a human male in his thirties.
> 
> Please note that the ending of this work in Russian and English versions are different. No characters die in the English version.

Milan looks at his reflection in the mirror. He turned his right side to the mirror and hardly raised his hospital shirt — the belly was so big it just wouldn’t let him do it properly. The skin was stretched as if it was a drum, and Milan tried to ignore how his swollen navel bulged. On his right side, just above the hip bone, there were deep, dark red stretch marks. They looked as if they were scars after tiger’s claws. Sometimes Milan has a dream about stretch marks being ripped open, and how he tries to put his entrails back inside of his body, the body that is already full and clumsy.

A little bit above the red marks there were some white ones, the old ones. Some time ago Milan used to rub the cream into these places so hard, his skin would become red and swollen, but there was a chance that the stretch marks could’ve gone. But the doctors than forbade him to do so because it could’ve harmed the fetus somehow.

Nobody ever says ‘baby’. Everyone always says ‘fetus’. As if it was something not real, as if Milan is going to give birth to thing or fruit. The internal pain that he suffers almost every day for three or four hours made Milan think that inside of his belly is a big prickly pineapple or a handful of knives.

Sometimes Milan just stops feeling the lower part of his body and discovers that he wet the bed only when the piss starts to drip on the floor. Thankfully, his bowel hasn’t betrayed him yet — it would be too much of a humiliation. The same male nurse, always silent and never smiling, would’ve clean his body, turn him from side to side with his big hands, as if Milan was an object. He never says anything to him. Not even ‘good morning’.

Milan feels like he was a big incubator deprived from any human traits. Stretch marks under his fingertips seem to be so deep that for one second, he again imagines how he rips his own skin with his own nails, looking at how his own blood runs down his hips and legs.

Even if it was possible, no one would ever let him do it. The bleeding would be stopped, the ruptures would’ve been sewed, and Milan would’ve been tied down to his bed. It already happened to him once, at the very beginning — when the fetus moved inside of him for the first time, Milan had a panic attack.

Scratching and prickling, all those kinds of pain are much more calming for him. It just corresponds to the feeling of wrongness and unnatural.

The door opens, and the same nurse — the Silent Nurse — comes to Milan’s ward. Milan prefers to clean himself before the examinations, but since there were no schedule for them anymore, he never succeeds. The doctors would’ve wanted to take a look at him in the morning, in the evening, right before the lunch... Sometimes even in the middle of the night he would’ve been woken up and lead to the examination chamber by the nurse. Still half asleep, Milan would’ve been putted in the exam chair or on the exam table, dependent on what the doctors would’ve want to do to him.

Once, during the examination on the table, Milan felt that his belly is so big now, it touches the cloth on the table. It becomes enormously big. This day Milan tried to left half of his lunch on the plate, but after that the doctors had a ‘serious talk’ with him, speaking about the fetus health and his own psychological state. But that wasn’t the reason he started to eat again — the description of the feeding through the nasal probe made him change his mind. It was already too much humiliation in this whole process to volunteer for another one.

The Silence Nurse put his hospital shirt down back and leads him out of the ward to the shower rooms. Milan already know what’s going to happen next: he enters the room covered with white tiles, undresses and goes to the wall with the showers, shivering and waiting for the Silent Nurse to adjust the water temperature. Sometimes he even talks to Milan during these moments, asking him if it’s too cold or too hot.

After that the Silent Nurse makes him face the wall and press onto his lower back, making him bow. Milan knows what he should do next, so he just spread his buttocks with his hands as wide as he can. He knows that if he hesitates to do so, the Silent Nurse will call for help. And next minutes Milan will be pinned to the wall with one nurse spreading his buttocks wide and almost painful, while the other one is rinsing his anus and bowel with a powerful jet of warm water.

So, he obediently opens himself, feeling that his face is burning with shame, and waits while the Silent Nurse is lubricating his anus, so the metal tip of the hose will fit into his rectum easily and fast.

Milan knows what’s going to happen after that although every day he’s been trying to forget about this procedure right after it’s end.

His monstrously stretched belly twitched right when the Silent Nurse opened the valve, and the water started to fill Milan’s rectum. First ten seconds or so it was almost a pleasant feeling, but then the flow became more powerful, and Milan knows that the Silent Nurse will make him hold the water inside his rectum not less than ten minutes.

Sometimes, during these minutes, Milan starts to cry, but the Silent Nurse never said anything to him nor tried to calm him down. Once when Milan cried so hard, begging the nurse to let him empty his itching bowel, but the Silent Nurse just looked at his watch and showed him the plug he was carrying in his pocket.

Unfortunately, Milan knew that although the plug would help him to keep the water inside, it would also make the whole process unbearably painful.

So, after that every time the hose would leave his body with an unpleasant sound, Milan would hug his belly with both hands and squeeze his anus as tight as he could. He knows what would happen after, but after ten minutes of pain, the moment when the water and the excrements start to go down his legs was almost OK. The Silent Nurse would clean him with the same shower hose very quick.

Milan can’t understand how anything could be put into his body — it seems like the fetus took all the space there was inside. It was even hard for him to eat — due to the gestation, his stomach was now higher than it used to be, so after each meal Milan would lay on his side, waiting for the gagging caused by the fetus pressure to his stomach to stop.

All his internal suffer so the fetus could grow bigger and healthy.

The doctors often tell him that he’s a good boy and that’s he’s doing well regarding the fact that his gestation age is so late. They also tell Milan that he could be proud of himself — if the tendency doesn’t change, by the time he goes into labor, the fetus will be twice as bigger as it is now.

These words scared the hell out of Milan — just imagining that made him think that his body would be ripped apart during the labor.

Finally, ten minutes end, the Silent Nurse gives him a nod, and Milan spreads his legs wider as if he hopes that they could stay clean. Water mixed with excrements went down in a powerful flow, quickly disappearing in the floor grid.

When he finished (and every time Milan thought that the procedure hurts so much as if not only water and excrements but the fetus itself was going to leaves his body), the Silent Nurse wiped his body with a towel and made him bow before the wall again.

The doctors would ask the nurse to lubricate Milan’s rectum before he was in the examination ward. It was a standard procedure that they wouldn’t want to spend time on. And the Silent Nurse does it so professional that Milan even finds it weirdly relaxing. His irritated muscle ring is pulsating under the touches so pleasantly that Milan even thinks it’s great to not have erections anymore; it would’ve been shameful to have one right now.

After the shower the Silent Nurse leads him to the examination ward. He never let Milan dress again before the examination, but it doesn’t bother Milan anymore — his belly is so big these days, it feels like he has a monstrous turtle shell on his body.

In the examination ward there are always two doctors waiting for him. Milan never recalls their names, so just calls them the Blond doctor and the Grey-haired doctor in his mind. The former is younger, the latter is always more focused.

— So, how’s our Sample? — always asks the Grey-haired, and Milan just shrugs, waiting patiently while the doctors measures his weight and the place where the waist used to be. They always praise him if the numbers are higher and don’t say anything if he loses a pound or two. Today he’s a ‘good boy’ — he gained four pounds and his belly had four or five centimeters added to its last measurement. The Blond doctor touches his stretch marks, murmuring something inaudible; his fingers are cold even through the latex gloves.

— The new ones are all red, — he says to his older colleague. — The cortisol level is too high.

The Grey-haired nods — he’s measuring Milan’s belly, touching his swollen navel — it hurts, and Milan twitches again.

— Stand still, — the Grey-haired doctor says, and his voice sounds so gentle Milan is unconsciously starting to prepare for more pain. It’s always like it was in his childhood: the nicer people talk, the more painful things they will do to him.

The Grey-haired starts to examine his nipples: every week the doctors hope that they will start to grow or swell, but nothing happens. They are as small and useless as they always were; even more now, because Milan doesn’t even feel anything when the Grey-haired touches and twitches them, trying to stimulate any reactions.

— I’m afraid, our only option is replacement feeding.

— No, not only, — the older doctor pinches Milan’s left nipple. — We should tell the captain about the pumping procedure. We don’t have time to wait if they ever going to wake up. And of course, when the fetus starts to suck, it sometimes causes the lactation, too.

He is smiling, but his eyes are cold, Milan tries to smile back, but his face just freezes. He’s waiting for what’s next, hoping it’s not going to be the table. The table means the examination will continue for almost an hour. The table means more analysis and palpation. The table...

— Put the Sample on the table, — says the older doctor, and the Silent Nurse makes Milan mount on the exam table, standing on it on his elbows and knees. His hips are up in the air now, his head pressed to the table.

His belly is so big it’s almost pressed to the table cloth now. It’s heavy, and Milan’s back starts to ache and bend.

— The muscles are too weak. In case we like him to continue walking on his own, we should put a bandage on his belly.

— I believe it would be better for him to stay in bed from now on during the day. We can use wheelchair to get him to the procedures. The dilator.

Milan hears how the metal tool clinks somewhere behind him. His anus squeezes as it always does when he hears this word.

The Silent Nurse’s hands lay on his buttocks, spreading them wide, so his well-lubricated anus would be right under the light on the lamp now.

— Open him wider.

The hands move, Milan bites his lower lip — his anus starts to itch after that action. And the next moment something cold touches his anus. Milan knows what it is — the head of the dilator that is going to open his rectum, so the doctor could examine it. Something clicks, and the moment after Milan feels like his anus is being stretched — slow, millimeter by millimeter, until he feels so opened and stretched it makes him panic.

— Six centimeters, — says the Grey-haired. Milan twitches. He can’t get rid of a thought that someday they will just rip his anus apart although he knows that the doctors don’t want and don’t need to so. And in case something’s wrong during the birthing time, they will just cut him right there and sew after, so his anus will be as good as it was before.

Suddenly, Milan feels pricking pain somewhere in his lower abdomen. The Blond doctors asks him right away: — What’s wrong?

— It’s kicking, — says Milan. His anus starts to burn when he hears another click. He moans — it’s not painful, but if feels like his already clean and empty bowel is going to push something out of it right now.

— The veins around the inner sphincter are swollen. We should make him stay in bed. No walking, to sitting.

The Grey-haired one taps something onto his tablet.

— The muscles are in hypertonicity. Recommendations: permanent dilating two weeks before the labor. Sphincter dissection during the labor regarding the consequences to avoid the raptures and inner bleeding.

Another click, and Milan almost screams.

— Ten centimeters, — the Blond doctor’s voice sounds indifferent, and right after that Milan feels like some medical tool is scratching the inner surface of his rectum. They are talking his natural secret for analysis as they do every time. And still feels bad.

Three clicks follow, and the dilator is taking out Milan’s anus. He feels like it’s not going to close on his own, but the Grey-haired doctor’s fingers are already inside, massaging his muscles and almost touching the prostate. So, two or three minutes later Milan’s anus squeezes around the fingers, becoming closed and tight again.

The doctor pulls his fingers out with a wet sounds and orders to the Silent Nurse:

— Put him on his back.

When Milan is laying on his back, he puts his hands under his knees, spreading his legs wide, pressing them to the belly. He looks away while the doctor stretches his anus with his latex-covered fingers, asking his colleague to look at something there.

— The blood vessels are right under the skin, it’s thin, so there’s a high possibility of rapture and bleeding. Please mark that the dissection of sphincter could be obligatory to avoid the blood loss.

Milan tries not to listen.

The Blond doctors touches his balls, squeezed them, measures with some cold tool.

— Left testicle is bigger than last week and swelled.

Milan will never know if it’s good or bad, nobody will ever tell him.

The doctor examines his dick now, touching the head and the urethral opening. When he starts to stretch and massage it, Milan hopes it’s not for the catheter. He can’t take it again. Not so often.

— Morning erections?

— I haven’t had them since August, — Milan says it every time, knowing that it’s what they want to hear. And it’s true. It’s been almost eight months since his dick hardened last time.

The doctor adds some lube to his fingers and continues to stretch the opening, so Milan can’t hold it:

— Please don’t do this.

— We must put the catheter inside of the bladder.

— I can try to give you a sample on my own.

The doctor looks skeptical, but two second later Milan’s on his feet again. The doctor gives him a sterile jar. Three pair of eyes look at him. Milan closes his eyes and tries to urinate despite the burning sensation in his whole body. Very slow, but he starts to fill the jar with his urine. The flow is hitting the jar with a loud sound.

The doctor doesn’t say anything and just takes it from Milan’s hand once he’s finished. Milan shivers.

— Take him back to his ward. Until the new orders, the Sample should stay in bed, as immobilized as it’s possible.

It means that they will put the catheter inside anyway — he will be laying in bad, and there’s no way they will let him go to the toilet for peeing. He tries not to think about what they were going to do about his bowel.

The Silent Nurse leads him back to his ward and leaves him alone, letting him fall asleep before doing anything.

When Milan wakes up, the catheter is already inside of his dick.

Conrad is here, sitting on the metal chair by his bed.

Milan wants to scratch his eyes out. 

When Conrad visited him last time, it was even more humiliating than anything else that happened to Milan in the hospital. Only then doctors told him that as his Impregnator (Milan would like to think about Conrad as a father of his child, but nobody would use the word ‘father’ around him), Conrad has the right to be present during all the procedures and examinations and give the permission to perform ones Milan denies going through. Milan was sure that Conrad would never agree to let the doctors do anything Milan doesn’t want them to, but he was wrong. It was Conrad’s right, and by law he was the one to make decisions about Milan’s health because of him just being the Fetus Carrier.

Conrad was there for every procedure — starting with the enteroclysis in the shower room and by the final examination, when the doctors tested Milan’s anus ability to stretch. It was the first and the last time when the dilator inside of him made his anus opened to 16 centimeters. The procedure was standard: every Fetus Carrier is always tested for its natural ability to stretch, but for Milan it ended with fainting and muscle rapture.

When he was back into consciousness, Conrad was yelling at the doctor with his aggressive military tone, and the Silent Nurse was just sewing Milan’s anus. Due to the anesthesia it wasn’t painful, but Milan felt every movement of the needle through his muscles.

Conrad was there, when the doctors examined his body, investigated his mouth and ears, measured his hands, legs, chest, balls and dick. He was there during the belly palpation when the Silent Nurse was holding Milan’s shoulders, so he won’t fell off the exam table — he was screaming and twitching, because the fetus kicked very hard answering to the Blond doctor’s fingers.

This last time Milan didn’t know that Conrad will return, and not only because he wanted to visit him. As an Impregnator, he has not only rights, but also some responsibilities. And one of them he was going to fulfill this time. Nobody ever explained before the procedure itself, why would the doctors and the scientist like him and Conrad to have an intercourse now, although the doctors called it ‘repetition of the actions that lead to the impregnation in the laboratory conditions for the purpose of checking the influence of the Impregnator’s semen on the future growing of the fetus’.

They were in the examination room again — Conrad saw how the Silent Nurse took the catheter out of Milan’s dick and then cleaned Milan’s bowel with the hose in the shower room.

This time the water was clean — Milan hasn’t eaten anything for more than ten hours.

— You need to naturally put your semen right into the Sample’s rectum. After the intercourse is performed, we’re going to clog the Fetus Carrier anus for the twenty-four hours and put the Carrier’s body into sterile ward for observation. If our theory is right, the semen and the clogging should become every week procedure until the labor time.

It takes some time to realize that ‘Fetus Carrier’ is about Milan, too.

Conrad nods, looking very attentive at the plug in the Blond doctor’s hand.

— Can it do him any harm?

— As you may see, the diameter of the plug is calculated specifically to prepare the anus and the rectum of the Fetus Carrier for the contractions. Your Sample has his anus muscles in hypertonicity, so it needs permanent stimulation. If we think about the after-labor consequences, the plug is much better than the permanent dilator. It stretches the muscles, but do not deform the rectum itself. The Fetus Carrier would be able to give birth to five or six fetuses during his life cycle. His anus shape would be good for the next ten-twelve years. After six or seven gestations the rectum could start to prolapse, but from our side, it’s not a high price for giving birth to seven healthy fetuses. Your Sample is healthy enough to go through all these gestions.

Conrad nods and strokes Milan’s cheek. Milan tries to not think about what he just heard. Seven. Seven endless gestions, each last at least nine months — and sometimes, as he heard, it could be almost a year...

— You know, sometimes I think Milan was made for it, — Conrad says these words with pride and puts his palm on Milan’s belly.

— I’d like to remind you that due to the hormonal alterations, the Fetus Carries is unable to have erections. So, remember, this procedure is for medical purposes only. You shouldn’t try to stimulate his body; it is strictly forbidden.

Conard nods.

The Silent Nurse lower the exam table by the level of Conrad’s knees and helps Milan stand on it on his elbows and knees.

— We need your permission for the fixation of the Fetus Carries with the elastic bandages during the procedure and for the using of the dilator to open the anus for the guaranteed success.

— Yes, to fixation, no to dilation. I prefer everything to be natural.

The Grey-haired nods. Conrad is a Captain, so he deserves his respect. Milan closes his eyes.

The Silent Nurse lubricate his anus — probably, not to let Conrad perform any forbade stimulations over Milan’s body. Milan feels almost nothing.

Conrad’s fingers slip into his wet anus moments after, and he asks the doctors with disappointment:

— You told me about hypertonicity, but he was tighter before.

— It’s due the hormonal changes and his body preparing for the labor. But both inner and external sphincters are in hypertonicity, so they could be fatally damaged during the contractions. Two weeks before the birthing we need you to sign the permission for the permanent dilation of the rectum sections near the anus. So, the fetus could go through the birth canal without any harm.

— Are there any other options? Would he ever recover and return to his former state? 

— During the lactation period the anus is likely to restore its former shape. There’s a possibility that during the first intercourses after the lactation stops the anus would be easier to open. Of course, if The Sample wouldn’t be impregnated again by that time.

— I’d like to be sure that Milan can give birth to our children without any medical or hormonal stimulation. If the first process is successful, I’ll impregnate him as soon as his system is recovered.

— We hope to not use the hormonal stimulation in his case.

— My boy will do everything himself.

When Conrad’s dick slips into his lubricated anus, Milan twitches. Elastic bandages cut into his wrists and ankles.

Milan hears how the Blond doctor start to count the frictions and measure the amplitude. And then the fetus inside his body starts to move, and Milan screams because of the pain somewhere in his esophagus.

— Please, do not stop the frictions, Captain. The fetus is just reacting to your presence.

Ten endless minutes later Conrad comes inside of him and pulls his dick out almost immediately. The Silent Nurse quickly clog Milan’s anus with the plug, so the semen won’t come out. The plug is bigger than the ones Milan’s used to, so the muscles stretch and start to burn.

Milan takes a deep breath, and the Silent Nurse unfasten the elastic bandages and turns Milan on his back. Milan spreads his legs and pulls them to his belly.

The plug is put deep inside his anus and wouldn’t even twitch despite the convulsive muscle pulsation.

— The Sample is well trained. Captain, we must describe the consequences of the observation and the additional procedure me and my colleagues would highly recommend performing on The Sample. Of course, we need your written permission for that.

— I’m listening to you.

The Silent Nurse prepares probes and catheters. Milan is still on his back, with his legs widen and pressed to his belly.

— After the clogging of The Sample and all the preparations being made, we’ll put The Sample into the sterile ward for twenty-four hours observation. He’ll be fed through a nasal probe with the nutrient solution, so the blood sugar level won’t fall, and his whole system wouldn’t be dehydrated. To control The Sample’s urinary function, a catheter would be inserted into his urethra. So, the bladder would be emptied automatically as soon as it’s full. During the observation The Sample could experience certain side effects, such as urge to defecation, short-termed erections, light burning of the anus and urethra, fastened movements of the fetus inside of the womb, myalgia.

— There’s nothing my boy wouldn’t agree to experience if it means the birthing process would be successful.

Conrad strokes his hair almost gently; Milan unconsciously tries to reach his fingers.

— There’s also one possible side effect that we hope to have; it is breast swelling. As you may see in our reports, this Sample doesn’t show any physical capability of lactation, that is, without any doubts, much better for the fetus than replacement feeding. So, we recommend taking this side effect as an advantage and perform artificial nipples stimulation by a pump-action. The hollow needles will be put through the nipples to the lactiferous ducts. The hormonal solution will fill the mammary glands through the transparent tubes to stimulate the growing. After that the nipples would be covered with pumps that would milk the developing breasts as soon as they grow. If the procedure is successful, by the time this Sample will go into labor he’d have around ten liters of milk being produced. It will be enough for the first days of fetus life.

— What are the aftereffects? — Conrad’s fingers touch Milan’s small nipples.

— Let me show you, — the doctor takes a marker and starts to draw on Milan’s chest. — The areolas’ diameters would be wider, something from three to six centimeters. The nipples would be stretched from one to two centimeters. It would make the feeding more comfortable for both The Sample and the fetus. The chest would be deformed — due to the growing of the mammary glands, the breasts became bigger, more like the ones the females had. There’ll be a difference, but insignificant. The forms would be rounder and softer due to the growing of adipose tissue. Every lactation period during the life cycle of The Sample will make his breasts bigger, but there’s nothing to be concerned about before he reaches to the age of forty. Now he’s twenty-three and perfectly healthy. Oh, and the last thing — stimulated lactation will suppress the erections completely.

— Is it reversible?

— In case you like it to be, we can use special meds to restore this function. But it’s strictly forbidden to during the fetus feeding, gestation or birth process. And we’d like to discuss this option with a bit later. We have another recommendation regarding the state of The Sample genitals.

The Silent Nurse touches Milan’s dick — he stretches the urethral opening and puts the catheter inside. Milan’s so used to it now, it’s almost not painful.

Conrad signs the permission papers, so the doctors could perform the artificial nipples stimulation.

He kissed Milan on the forehead and leaves the examination ward. He’s probably behind the glass wall with some of the scientists, observing, how the feeding probe is being put through Milan’s nose as well as the lactation needles through his nipples.

When he is put into the sterile ward, the lights go out.

Milan starts to calm down; he’s tied to the exam table again.

But then the lactation needles start to move inside his nipples, and Milan bursts in tears. When the pale white substance starts to fill the transparent tubes, Milan feels a sudden rush of pain just under his navel.

As if the fetus started to move deeper; but that’s impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Milan startles from a dream. The flame detectors flickering has stopped; he’s not in the sterile ward anymore, he’s back to his own. The probe from his nose is gone, but the catheter is still inside of him — the opening of his urethra is burning and itching. Milan tries to turn on his side (it really hurt to lay on his back because of how big his belly is now), but his legs don’t work properly again. It already happened quite a lot of times. So all Milan can do now is just wait and listen to his feelings.

First thing that comes to Milan’s mind is about his chest. It seems to be swelled or bruised. When Milan tries to look down, he realizes that his chest and nipples are covered with a tight bandage. There are two transparent tubes coming out from under the bandage. Pale-white, almost transparent liquid flows through each one of them.

Panic is growing inside of Milan’s mind; he remembers what doctors told Conrad about the procedure. Milan doesn’t want to know how his body changed during the last twenty-four hours and how it will look like when the bandage is gone. His chest aches and burns, and Milan feels his nipples bursting from the inside. The lactation needles are still inside, and the pumping machine is still milking him as if he himself was a machine that produces milk. Milan is not sure that those three or two milliliters of liquid worth all the things that doctors have done to his body.

Milan tries to look onto his body — it seems like the belly has grown even bigger and the skin is stretched even more. Somewhere near the navel Milan has this burning feeling — it seems like there gonna be some new stretch marks that he can’t see now. The only thing that makes him happy is the fact that he doesn’t feel this pain and kicking inside of his body. It seems like the fetus has calmed down as soon as the scientists stopped the observation, and isn’t moving now.

Milan wants to sleep again, but the pumping feelings and the needles working their way into his nipples won’t let him. He feels every move, and it’s very hurtful — as if his nipples can feel something again.

He doesn’t feel anything in the lower side of his body, so Milan can’t even tell if the plug is still inside of his anus.

He will know only when the Silent Nurse or some of the doctors will come to see him.

Milan wants to touch his belly, to feel new stretch marks with his fingertips, but his hands are still tied to the bed. The doctors know already that after some of the procedures he feels panic and can harm himself. Or harm the fetus.

For the first time in eight months a thought about the fetus suddenly fills him with pleasant anticipation. Milan wants to touch his belly so hard he jerks his hands again trying to reach it. And right at the same moment he feels something growing inside of the right part of his chest and sees how the thick white liquid fills the right tube and flows rapidly. Milan feels his nipple burning and tingling — and at the same moment his anus suddenly squeezes so hard he realizes that the plug is gone. His anus squeezes again and again, like it was many months ago before the orgasms. Milan feels how the secretion starts, and his anus is now wet with the natural lube it produces. It pulsates almost rhythmically now. Milan still doesn’t feel his legs properly, but the lower part of his body starts to get warmer.

The door opens, and the Silent Nurse and the Blond doctor enter Milan’s ward.

The Blond doctor looks so happy and excited Milan realizes that something really good happened. That he finally hadn’t disappointed anyone.

— The Fetus Carrier shows positive reactions to the artificial stimulation. The emotional bond with the fetus has started to form. The erectile function is gone and replaced with the secretion of natural lube. No signs of allergic reactions to the hormonal solution.

The Blond doctor speaks into the voice recorder, fast and clear.

The Silent Nurse takes Milan’s legs and presses them to his belly, spreading them wide.

The Blond doctor bows down between them; Milan feels the urge to ask the doctor to touch him. He doesn’t know where the desire starts, but his anus squeezes again and again, letting out another portion of the lube.

— Good boy, — the Blond says. — As we may see, the anus is opened by almost four centimeters. If the tendency continues, this Sample will be able to give birth to the fetus by himself as the Captain Conrad wanted. If the tendency continues, by the times he goes into labor, the anus will be opened by twelve.

Milan feels weirdly proud. The Silent Nurse presses his knees a bit more, and the latex-covered fingers of the Blond doctor go deep inside Milan’s anus, stretching it even more.

— As we may see, the lube production is at a very high level. That’s the reaction to the artificial stimulation. His system stopped to resist and started to prepare for the birthing. I’m sure the Sample is able to go through natural birthing process without any medical intervention and will be ready for the new impregnation two-three weeks after.

— Just looks at this, — the Blond’s fingers touch something inside of Milan’s rectum, and it makes Milan twitch and moan. — The Egg moved and is now pressed to his prostate. It will stimulate the lactation even more, so I need to examine his nipples and check if we need to dilate the lactiferous ducts to help him milk faster. Let his legs go.

The Silent Nurse puts Milan’s legs back onto the bed. He feels pleasant tingling inside of his anus and repeats in his mind the word he just heard from the Blond doctor. ‘The Egg’. He loves this word so much more than ‘The Fetus’. The Egg. His Egg. So big inside of him, so hot.

All of a sudden Milan realized that he doesn’t feel pain or kicking. The Blond doctor sees panic on his face and asks him:

— What happened?

Milan’s tongue feels so weak, he almost sighs the word ’kicks’ into the air.

— Too intensive? Too weak? No kicking at all?

Milan nods as soon as he hear the last word. The Blond doctor strokes his hair.

— Such a good boy. That’s what lactation made to him. I believe he wouldn’t even remember his own reactions to the light discomfort the Egg made him feel before. Right, boy?

Milan nods very quickly — he wants the Blond to know that there’s no discomfort, it was so right, he needed it so much; he needs it now.

The Blond Doctor palpates his belly, pulling his skin a bit, checks out the stretch marks. After all that he takes a small metal thing out of his pocket and presses it to Milan’s belly, right under the navel.

— Everything’s well. The Egg is sleeping after being fed with the Impregnator’s semen.

Milan lets out a sigh — panic leaves him, and the only thing he is feeling now is a blissful feeling of being stretched from the inside. It feels like his belly is growing right now.

— Take off the bandage, we need to examine the nipples.

The Blond doctor clicks his tongue when the bandage is gone. Milan feels surprisingly naked. He tries to look down, but the Silent Nurse is holding his head straight, so he won’t interfere the examination.

— We must take the needles out and check his own reaction. As we may see, the areolas are stretched and the mammary glands are swelled, so the Sample is now able to milk himself. It’s very good for the emotional bond with the fetus, so we should use it. Keep your head back, — says the Blond to Milan directly, and the Silent Nurse takes his hands off his head.

Milan wants to cry when the needles are being pulled out from his nipples — they start to burn and twitches from the inside. The doctor puts metal clamps on each one. The clamps are so cold Milan shivers.

— These will prevent your breasts from leaking, — says the Blond to him and starts to examine his chest. — The mammary glands are grown to the standard size. High ability of the natural breast feeding. The nipples are stretched by six and seven millimeters. Areolas are grown by three and four centimeters. We can see a swelled place on the left gland, so the nurse will perform gland massage before each breasts examination. We need to check the growing and we can’t let the glands to have bruises.

The Silent Nurse nods.

— Attaboy, — the Blond doctor makes Milan lower his head. — By the moment you go into the labor, the breasts will be swelled even more, the nipples will ache and leak. Do not be afraid; it’s a natural thing, and a big part of the Fetus Carriers are leaking with milk during the labor. If it happens, we will put the fetus on your body covered with its own biological liquids, and it will finish the emotional bond formation. Do you understand?

Milan nods.

He wants to ask the Blond doctor to remove the clamps and let Milan milk himself. The Blond doctor seems to read his thoughts: he takes a sterile jar from his pocket and opens it.

— We’re going to remove the left clamp, and the nurse will perform milking. Let’s start.

The Silent Nurse carefully takes the left clamp off and start to squeeze Milan’s aching and swelling breast, milking it fast and hard right into the jar. Milan whimpers: he feels emptiness, the Silent Nurse’s hand seems to be rude, and they are going to take away the milk that is for his fetus... his Egg.

— It’s mine, — Milan whispers, and his anus lets out another portion of the lube.

— We’ll send it to analyze. If everything is OK, it will be the first meal of Captain Conrad’s son.

A rush of love shoots through Milan’s body. Captain Conrad’s son. He hears these words for the first time. Not the fetus, no the egg, but Captain Conrad’s son. It doesn’t matter now that they took his milk. Captain Conrad’s son will have it as soon as Milan gives him birth.

— Just look at that, — suddenly, the Blond doctor’s finger are inside of Milan’s anus again. — We thought that the dilator is inevitable. But it feel like there will be no need. His anus is leaking with lube. If the leaking continues, we should clog him again with a plug, so the intestine’s content stays inside and the rectum doesn’t dry up. We need to make him as wet as he could by the time contractions start. The artificial lubrication is still forbidden as we don’t know yet if it could harm the fetus. Put the clamp back on its place. We need to let the breasts grow bigger.

The Blond doctor hold Milan’s breast while the Silent Nurse puts the clamp back on the nipple.

— This Sample never ceases to amaze me. Most of them became so ugly during the gestation. And just look at him. It’s like he’s blossoming. And yes, we don’t need to wait, his anus is leaking so hard it’s better to clog him now.

The Silent Nurse nods. When the plug is inside his anus again, Milan feels how the muscles stretches more and more.

His hands are now untied, and as soon as he’s left alone, Milan puts them on his belly. The skin is now covered with a net of stretch marks, the navel seems to be inflated and bulged. Milan doesn’t care — the most important thing is the fact that his belly is much bigger now and the skin is tighten. His anus squeezes the plug harder, and Milan feels his chest — his breasts now — getting warmer. The glands are still growing.


	3. Chapter 3

Days start to go by faster. Since the first procedure had successfully proven the scientists’ theory about Impregnator’s semen being the best material to stimulate fetus to grow, the doctors told Conrad that he and Milan must repeat the intercourses at least four times a week. At some point the doctors stop the observation, and now Conrad comes to Milan’s ward, where they are left on their own and nobody could disturb them.

The lactation tubes are still connected to Milan’s nipples, so most of the times Conrad takes him while Milan is laying on his back so the mechanism won’t be damaged. Sometimes he takes Milan from behind while he’s standing and leaning on the bad. The doctors report that after the semen is placed inside Milan’s rectum, the volume of milk Milan’s breasts produce in an hour increases twice.

Milan can’t understand why he’s been thinking that he hates Conrad. Now, when he’s waiting for him to enter the ward, it feels like Milan’s body can predict when the Captain is going to be there — when Conrad enters the rooms, Milan’s anus let out several portions of thick opaque lube that wraps the plug inside of his rectum, and his nipples harden inside the tubes’ tips. 

— You look complete now, — Conrad says to him when they’re alone for the first time after the lactation started. Milan was scared of having no idea how Conrad will react to his swelled breasts that grown evidently bigger.

Captain makes him sit on the edge of the bed and takes off his hospital shirt. On that day there are no tubes, just small clamps on the tips of Milan’s now big and red nipples. His breasts aren’t covered with a bandage. His belly, his heavy and big belly is almost laying on his haunches. 

Milan hopes by the moment of birthing his belly would be so big he couldn’t keep his knees together. 

— Such a handsome boy, — Conrad says and makes him stand, turns him as if Milan was just an object and makes him bow, leaning on the bed with his elbows.

— Are you allowed to take the plug out?

— Only for defecation. The plug injects the moisturizing solution inside, so the birth canals are always wet and ready. — Milan feels proud and important when he tells all that to the Captain. His nipples are so hard at this moment, Milan thinks that it almost feels like having an erection — except for the fact that his dick is still small and soft. 

When Conrad takes the plug out, Milan’s anus produces a strong jet of lube that runs down his thighs.

Few seconds after, when Conrad is thrusting inside Milan’s body with hard and aggressive movements, he crumples Milan’s grown breasts with his palms.

Milan’s anus reacts to those touches by squeezing tighter and tighter, so the Captain moans with satisfaction. He comes and fills Milan’s rectum with his semen, carefully clogging his anus with a plug not more than five second later. Captain makes Milan turn and face him again. Milan feels sleepy and exhausted — that happens every time after the intercourse because the fetus starts to feed itself with his father’s semen. 

Conrad touches Milan’s breasts.

— They are so firm and beautiful. You will be feeding our son so well, Milan.

Milan looks down, his face turns pink.

— Next time I’ll milk these beautiful things with my own hands. It will be much better than the pumping machine, don’t you think?

A rush of pleasure shoots through Milan’s body when he imagines Captain’s hands milking his breasts until the very last drips. 

— Please, sir.

He never called Conrad ’sir’ before. But it feels right now, so Milan does it. 

Conrad nods, his fingers go down Milan’s belly, petting it with love and pride, until he touches his pubis. There are no hair or even stubble there after the laser, and Milan’s balls are hairless, too. Conrad takes a handful of them and strokes Milan’s soft dick with his other hand.

— You don’t need them anymore, — Conrad says, squeezing Milan’s balls. — Our scientists have proved that the removal of the testicles is good for the fetus during the second and all the following pregnancies. It also affects how your body responds to hormonal solutions. So after the birth of our son, your testicles will be clenched with a special clamp that will make the blood flow stop so in two or three days they will wither away. There will be only a small scar left.

Milan’s vision becomes blurred.

— I don’t...

— You can deliver six or seven sons to me. These testicles are atavistic. That is, — he cups Milan’s breasts with his gentle palms, — what we really need. So small and yet so full and beautiful. You’ll be feeding my sons, and there’ll be another Egg growing inside your beautiful womb.

Milan nods.

— So tell them I agree, sir. If I’ll be a better Carrier after that, tell them to cut them off. I don’t need them. 

— Right after the birth of our son, when your system will be recovering. Now you don’t need to have such a stressful procedure. 

Conrad pets his belly, and Milan feels his anus trembling around the plug.

His nipples twitch, and the right one starts to leak despite the clamp. Conrad lowers his head and licks the small milk trickle on Milan’s skin.

— My sweet boy, — he smiles, and suddenly it feels like Milan is back in time. Where there is no enormously big belly, his deformed mutilated chest; where Conrad praised his dick and balls, licking them, kissing them, even worshipping them.

Milan shivers.

He realized what he did just a few seconds ago, and a tear starts to run down his face.

— The doctors say that you can go into labor any week now. Do not cry, Milan. As soon as your birth canal recovers, I’ll impregnate you again. This beautiful womb won’t be empty for long.

Milan swallows his tears.

— When your birth canal recovers and after the testicles are removed. So there’ll be no possibility of infection. 

— I’m not sure...

— I know that the doctors told you about the swelling. That’s because of hormones. A tumor could start to grow in one of them any time. Also, you know that your semen is not fertile, so there’s no need to produce it. You won’t feel the difference. Or maybe you’ll just gain a pound or two. 

Milan can only nod.

— And I won’t let them touch it, — Conrad strokes Milan’s dick. — It’s beautiful. You won’t be the same without it. Although the doctors recommended to send you to a correction surgery because you are so fertile. But no. I love it too much. You won’t be complete without it. 

Conrad squeezes his dick, and Milan shivers. 

In the middle of the night, Milan is woken up for another examination. The Silent Nurse cleans out his bowel and leads him to the examination word. This time the Grey-haired doctor orders to put Milan on the exam chair.

— Fourteen days remain until the expected date of delivery. We’re starting prenatal care. First, we will perform the preprocedural examination. After that, you will be informed about the delivery process, the recovery and the additional castration procedure your Impregnator has allowed. 

Milan shivers. His knees are on the handrails, his legs are spread wide, his opened anus is leaking with the lube.

The Blond doctor quickly places the dilator inside of him — Milan moans quietly and feels that his muscles are stretched more than usual. 

— 14 centimeters, no raptures caused by the opening.

A cold metal probe is placed inside his anus now. It is long and thick, and Milan knows that it’s being used for the scan of the Egg and the inside surface of his intestine. The Blond doctor looks on the small screen. At some point he shows it to Milan — the picture is black and white with grey veins; somehow Milan understands that it’s the walls of his intestine. But there’s also a big, almost black area there.

— It’s the Egg. The way it lays inside makes the delivery harder, so we will try to move it inside of the intestine so the wider part comes out at the end of the process when both sphincters are stretched enough to let it out without ruptures and blood loss.

His next words are for the Grey-haired, he looks his way:

— There are also chitinous spikes on the Egg’s surface that could rip the intestine’s walls. 

— We will give Captain all the options, but he’s insisting on the delivery process is as natural as it can. After all, we can always sew an elastane valve inside the rectum for the next gestations. 

— What is that? — Milan points to the screen. The Blond doctor looks there and suddenly becomes very pale. He nods to the Silent Nurse, and while Milan is trying to realize what’s going on, there’s already a mask with sedation on his face.

— Call the Captain. We have an unplanned impregnation of the second Egg that was hidden behind the first Egg... 

Milan hears Conrad’s voice through the fog:

— What are the options?

— There are three of them, varying degrees of complexity and risk. The first option is to take out the smaller egg and let the Fetus Carrier finish the first gestion. Of course, you should be warned that the smaller egg will die without proper incubation, and we aren’t sure that the Fetus Carrier’s intestine won’t be fatally damaged after the removal of the second egg without the first one being removed, too. As you saw, the first egg is really big now. 

— Next.

— So-called C-section. Extraction of the bigger Egg through a peritoneal incision, placing it in an incubator and starting the second period of gestation without the full system recovery.

— What will be the consequences?

— Deformation of the peritoneum and the shell of the egg, hypoxia...

— Is that it?

— No, Captain. There is a third way, the most expensive and time-consuming, but in our opinion, it will preserve the maximum naturalness of the process and increase the chances of survival of the Fetus Carrier and both eggs. We will conduct a stimulation of labor...

— I’m against artificial labor.

— Please listen to me. After the stimulation, the Fetus Carrier will give birth to the first Egg. We will not perform the usual cutting of the umbilical cord but will place the Egg on a special incubation platform next to the body of the Fetus Carrier. The Egg will still receive nutrients from the body of the Carrier, just continue to grow and develop outside. When the Egg begins to show signs of destruction of the shell, we manually release the fetus from it.

— And the second egg?

— After the birth of the first fetus, a tube of the colostomy bag will be inserted into the intestine to carry out the removal of fecal masses, after which the anus hole will be sewn to avoid the involuntary miscarriage of the second Egg ahead of time. The feeding of the fetus with your semen could be carried out through a puncture of the umbilicus and introduction of the probe inside of it.

— When and how will the delivery of the second fetus happen?

— It is in the third stage of development, it needs to grow for another two or three months. When the body begins to show signs of contraction, we dissect the sewn anus of the Fetus Carrier, and the Egg will pass through the birth canal successfully and just in time.

— Am I right to think that this is the safest way for both fetuses and Milan?

— Yes, Captain. Moreover, the third option will allow us to carry out castration, or the removal of the testicles, as soon as the first Egg comes out. This will have a beneficial effect on the development of the second.

Milan opens his eyes. Conrad notices this and pats him on the cheek. Then he leans over and kisses him on the forehead.

— Good boy. You will give me two sons very soon.

Milan can’t make any noise in response — there’s a spacer in his mouth.

— What is this thing for?

— To don’t let him bite his tongue. A powerful release of cortisol provoked a panic attack. To avoid injury, he was subject to sedation and fixation.

— Okay. Milan knows it’s for the best. And he surely wants the best for our children.

Those words resonate to Milan’s body. He realizes that very soon he will give birth to one of the Eggs, but after that, his body won’t become weird and empty. There’ll be one more Egg left in it. Strong and beautiful. Another son of Captain Conrad.

— That would explain the advanced development of the mammary glands. Nature is smarter than us, the body of the Fetus Carrier knows that he will need to feed two. Look how swollen the breasts are. Here, on the right, do you see the dry trail? Even the clamps can’t prevent the leaking. Your Sample is not just being able to lactate, he has been literally leaking with milk these past weeks. He could be a donor to Carriers that can’t lactate.

— No. We’re not on a public farm. If there’s too much milk, I’ll rent a cryochamber to store it. My children will get every drop. 

— Whatever you say, Captain. So, you chose the third option. We would like to encourage the birth as soon as possible. In fact, if you could stay — your presence is mandatory — we would prefer to do it right now. Immediately after the intestine is cleaned and the moisture of the anus restored. Your Sample is in good condition now.

— Yes. Of course, I’m staying.

— Then our course of actions is as follows. First, enteroclysis and stimulation of the anus to moisture. Second, an input of hormonal solution to start the labor through an injection into inner rectum surface. Third, the contractions and the birth of the first Egg. After that, we will place it into the incubation camera. Then we will install the colostomy tube inside the intestine and sew the Carrier’s anus. After that, we will perform the castration procedure by using the ligation latex ring. Two days later, during the usual examination, the dead tissues will be removed. I’d like to ask if you gave a thought to our other recommendation. Have you changed your mind about the corrective surgery? It is possible to also excise the Carrier’s penis and form a cloaca that would make...

Conrad shakes his head:

— No, you will only remove the testicles and nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos on the previous parts. It means so much to me. I'll appreciate it and will be happy for questions, comments or anything else. 
> 
> The stuff happening in this chapter could be gross for some readers, so again, please carefully read the tags. Thank you.
> 
> There'll be one more part to this story today or tomorrow. And I haven't even finished to translate the first story and already started the second one about poor Milan and captain Conrad (who suddenly isn't the bad guy at all)...

Milan clearly understands what is happening, what came before and what comes after. He sees Conrad walking restlessly from wall to wall down the corridor behind a glass wall — they won’t let him inside until the contractions start, so now he is powerlessly wandering down the corridor.

Conrad hates to be powerless, that Milan knows for sure.

Milan’s consciousness is filled with pride — inside of his body there isn’t one, but two Eggs, and he’s almost ready to give them a life. And unlike many other Fetus Carries, he will not lose any of them and will be able to feed both fetuses despite all the complications that have arisen.

Milan feels a warm wave of love — he tries to turn his restrained head and look at Conrad through the glass wall. Milan imagines what it could be like when the Captain picks him up from the hospital. When he — they — will have children. His — their — children. Two at first. Then three. Four. Five... Maybe more. He hopes so much there will be more of them.

It seems to him that nothing in his life was better than the state of being impregnated. So far there are only him and two nurses in the delivery room. Milan had his intestines already washed and now one of the nurses is rubbing the muscles of Milan’s anus in order to provoke the release of the lube. Each movement of the fingers makes Milan’s nipples aches, as if the stimulation and lactation have a direct connection.

He stands on all fours on a special delivery table — legs spread and fixed so that he could not bring them together or try to lie on his stomach. The head is pressed against the surface and he can only look in one direction.

Doctors told Conrad that Milan will spend the next two weeks in this position -if everything goes well, and the larger Egg will be removed, it will be located in a specially incubation camera so that the umbilical cord stretching from the anus goes down to it without disturbing the blood flow. Next to the cord will be a tube of the colostomy bag.

He will be being fed through a tube so that he could defecate into a colostomy bag.

His breasts — they are swollen even more, and it seems to Milan that the breast pumps do not work intensively enough, — are lowered into special holes on the table, and the milk flows into sterile tanks freely.

When the time comes to remove the shell from the Egg, Milan will be turned on his back and the doctor will allow the milk to flow all over his body to the fetus that will be put on his stomach, so it could lick and suck it.

Milan tries to imagine what it will be like when, instead of the pumps, his nipples will be being pulled by the fetus lips and teeth. And at this moment his anus literally shoots a tight portion of lube. The nurse pulls his fingers out and immediately spreads the edges of his anus with his thumbs, carefully studying the degree of elasticity.

— Enough moisture. We can begin.

The second nurse start to prepare the syringe with the hormonal solution.

And suddenly Milan’s consciousness is being turned apart. He realized that his body, mutilated and deformed, is being exposed right there on the table in an uncomfortable and humiliating pose, there are two huge objects inside of him, and after one of them is being extracted, nothing is going to end. There’ll be another circle of pain and humiliation. Milan feels like he’s going to be sick.

— Insert the mouth spacer. He’s starting to panic again.

And with one quick and sharp movement the nurse inserts the metallic spacer inside of Milan’s mouth.

— Everything is going well, — says the Grey-haired doctor. — It’s a normal reaction before giving first birth. The body is going through huge hormonal load. Make sure he doesn’t dry out.

— No. — Milan feels unceremonious fingers inside of his anus again. — The lube is very thick and viscous; the drying is just impossible.

— Inject the hormonal solution.

Milan wants to scream, but the spacer won’t let him.

— Why can’t we have the testicles removed first? — suddenly says the Blond doctor. Milan begins to sob and gasp for breath because of a stuffy nose.

— Blood will flow to the pelvis, and there could be bleeding. Our priority now is a quick healing. For Captain aesthetics is also important. We don’t need swollen scars here. Once the Egg is removed and the anus is sewn up along the tube, we will proceed to castration.

— Do you think it will change him much?

— Our studies show that his temper will became less stubborn and the panic episodes will be gone. This Carrier will become calm and obedient. Regarding the fact that he’s doing so well even in these circumstances makes me regret that we can’t persuade captain Conrad for a corrective surgery. This boy could’ve delivered twice as much Eggs.

— I believe seven sons is enough for captain Conrad.

— Shut your mouth. The more is the offspring the better.

Milan closes his eyes and starts to cry. The Silent Nurse is stretching his anus with his thumbs while the second one inserts the needle into his rectum’s surface.

Milan is shocked with pain for a moment. Then he realizes that his dick is dripping with pee and his balls are throbbing.

— Do not worry, — the Blond doctors pats his head. — It happens. Everything is going to be okay.

Suddenly, his anus starts to throb so hard Milan can’t stop thinking that his intestine tries to push the Egg out.

And then he realizes that it’s probably what is happening.

The contractions have started.

— Prepare the delivery dilator. We need to open him as soon and as wide as it’s possible, the contractions are too fast for him to deliver on his own.

— Call the Captain.

Conrad enters the ward. He leans down to Milan and kisses his sweaty nape. Milan let out a quiet moan. He can’t even try to reach to him — he’s still restrained.

— How is he doing?

— He reacted to the stimulation very well. As you may see, his anus is leaking with lube, but it won’t open fast enough because of the contractions happening. As you remember, the Egg is covered with chitinous spikes...

— What are the options?

— We would like to open him artificially to twenty centimeters and stimulate the Egg to move faster. Anyway, the anus will be sewn after and if you’d like to use this Fetus Carrier for the following gestions, there’s no way to keep his anus as tight as it was before.

— Last time you did something like that you almost killed him. And yes, it is not the last delivery he will be going through. What are the options again?

— We can open him and avoid serious intestine damage, but the sphincters will be more stretched after, so there’s a high possibility that the Carrier should be clogged in-between of the defecations or intercourses. Or we can leave everything to the nature, but the delivery can end with his intestine being prolapsing. So, after delivering of the second Egg we’ll have to remove a part of his intestine, and it will leave less breeding ground for the next Eggs.

Conrad hesitates and pets Milan’s hair. Milan is crying and shivering, he tries to whisper anything, but the spacer won’t let him.

— P-l-l...

— Don’t be afraid. I won’t let anybody harm our kids.

Conrad kisses his wet nape.

— Open him.

The metal tool inside of Milan’s anus starts to vibrate and move, and he chokes on his own saliva. The nurse sees it and before Milan can even moan there’s a saliva injector inside his throat, sucking all the liquid from his mouth out.

— Come here, Captain. Just look at this attaboy. He’s still leaking with lube although his system is in shock now and his anus is extremely stretched. You can see the base of the Egg already, it’s big and healthy.

— The milk producing level is falling. It’s almost twice...

— Start the backup system.

Milan doesn’t know what it means — but two second after his nipples are burning with pain, and it seems like the needles inside of them are growing bigger, making the ducts open wider so the milk is going down faster. His breasts are aching and bursting, his anus is pulsating so hard and painful he can’t even breath properly, and the Egg — this enormously big and spikey Egg — is making its way outside by damaging Milan’s internals.

— Start the peritoneum massage.

That shouldn’t be called ‘massage’ — the Silent Nurse just starts to rub his abdomen very hard, pressing right above the pubis and makes the Egg move faster inside of Milan’s body.

— Captain, put on the gloves and put your hands there. The Egg will come out right into your arms.

Milan moans again and again but the vibrating of the saliva ejector muffles the sound. The Eggs is moving under the Silent Nurse’s hands and Milan feels like he’s being turned apart when it’s finally left his body with a loud and wet sound.

He hears Conrad sighing in awe.

— Just look at this beautiful Egg, Captain. You will hold your son in less than two weeks.

The whole doctor’s palm enters his sore and opened anus that is pulsating with pain now.

— Do you see? The second Egg is in a perfect position, its base is right there. Maybe there’ll be no rectum ruptures and deformation at all. Just look at this thick cord. Touch it. That’s how your Carrier is going to feed your son.

Conrad doesn’t say anything.

Milan can’t look down and see what’s going on. There’s a blood smell in the air, and Milan tries to forget that it’s his own blood.

The metal tools is gone from his anus, and Milan feels like it tries to close again and again. Some of the doctors — or the Silent Nurse — is touching its rubbed rim.

— There’s no rupture. The tube will go inside easily, and the muscle is easy to be sewn. Captain, please put the Egg in the incubator. Yes, like that.

Milan moan through a spacer — it feels like his intestine and rectum are being pulled and turned apart.

— It’s okay. This light discomfort is caused by the umbilical cord being pulled out. It will go away very soon.

Milan wants to scream; it feels like every cell in his body is aching, all his internals are aching as much as his damaged intestine, his belly and his breasts. He shivers and sweats.

Conrad pets his hair, lean down to him and whispers something gentle.

Milan can’t hear it.

A tube is being installed inside his intestine — Milan feels a small suction when it attaches to the soft walls around the second Egg. And all that he can feel after is a needle that sews his almost torn anus. The only thing it is useful from now one is to be dissected and torn again when it’s time to push the second Egg out.

— We hope that two weeks are enough for the first Egg. If everything is okay, and the feeding of the second Egg through a probe will be successful, it will be delivered almost at the same time. Your Fetus Carrier will be able to breast feed them both at the same time. And after the cycle is finished, he’ll be ready for the next impregnation.

— My boy can handle it, — Conrad says and pets Milan’s sweaty back and his belly that seems to be a bit smaller now. — It’s just a beginning, Milan.

Milan chokes in tears. The spacer is still in his mouth when the Silent Nurse make him raise his head and puts a feeding tube right through his nose, down to his sore throat and esophagus. That’s how they will feed him until the second Egg is born.

Next time Milan wakes up in his own ward. He’s still on his elbows and knees, but strangely, his body doesn’t ache. He’s staying on his own bed, tied with the elastic bandages. His head is pressed by its side, so he can’t really move it. There’s a feeding tube inside his nose, and he can feel a catheter going from his bladder through his urethra. He feels a bursting sensation inside of his anus, but he can’t even relax or squeeze the muscle — Milan tries it and remembers that the ring muscle was sewn, and the bursting is caused by the colostomy tube.

Milan realizes that he can see his own reflection in the mirror, as if somebody moved the bed so he can see almost everything that happened to his body.

His body, that was once so handsome and is so gross and mutilated now with enormously big belly, spread hips and ached back, almost female-looking breasts pressed into bed (there should be holes on the bed for his nipples like there were on the table in the delivery ward, Milan can see two tubes with milk that go from under the bed right to the big metal tank on the floor and can feel the suction movements of the milking pumps).

His hips are raised a bit higher, and there’s a special support between his thighs that keeps them spread — he can’t see it but can feel its metal warming because of his body temperature.

He can’t look between his legs because of his head being fixated, so Milan tries to listen to what his body feels. Milan tries to tell himself that a burning sensation and the tightness he feels in his balls are not real. The fear shoots through his body, his balls try to squeeze — and nothing happens.

He’s not even sure they are still there.

Maybe it’s just a ‘small scar’ itching with the phantom spasms, or the clamp is preventing the blood flow, and they’re going to fall off very soon.

Milan starts to cry; it’s more of a reflex than a reflection of his feelings.

He can’t understand what he feels.

He looks to his legs, to the end of the bed and finally sees a small glass camera. It has a thick cord, red and violet, that starts somewhere on the bed (Milan can’t see clearly, his hips are closing the view) and goes to a big black shiny Egg that lays inside the camera.

His Egg.

The one that Captain Conrad took in his hands when Milan was going through a labor.

It looks so big.

And so beautiful.

Milan suddenly realizes that he was the one who carried and gave birth to this Egg. The tears start to dry. He would like so much to leave the bed, to take the Egg near his heart, press it to his not emptied belly, pet and kiss its black surface covered with small spikes.

The thik rope twitches, and Milan feels a slight pain somewhere deep inside of his body, so he realizes it’s not a tube or a probe, it’s an umbilical cord. The cord that makes him able to feed this wonderful, magical and very beautiful Egg.

Milan feels phantom contractions of his sewn anus muscle.

He can’t wait for the moment when fetus will be finally free of the shell.

He regrets that he can’t hold the Egg in his arms right now, press it to his chest and kiss every chitinous spike it has.


	5. Epilogue

Milan sits in the wicker chair in the garden watching Conrad and the First playing ball. Conrad is very tall and broad-shouldered, with black hair and cold blue eyes... The First doesn’t look like him at all. He looks like Milan — long and clumsy legs and arms, curly hair, soft smile. But then he turns his head to Milan, and he sees his cold blue eyes, and there can’t be no mistake — he’s captain Conrad’s son.

Sometimes Milan goes to Conrad’s home office and looks at the fragments of the First’s egg shell, stored under the glass. It’s been almost a year, but they are as bright and shine as they were when Milan saw the Egg for the first time.

Once Conrad even let the First touch them very carefully. The First couldn’t even believe that he’s been sleeping in something so fragile and small not so long ago.

— When you were inside of me, you were bigger than my whole world.

Milan kissed their son on the forehead that day. The First smelled of milk. It has been eight months since the First was born, but the lactation wouldn’t stop. Milan knows that in the cryochamber rented by Conrad all his milk that the sons haven’t ate were stored in the tanks. So even if someday he wouldn’t be able to feed them, captain Conrad’s sons won’t ever starve.

That was the day the First started to walk and talk. He was growing even faster than Conrad thought he would. And of course he was growing much faster than Milan himself almost twenty-four years ago.

And that faсt has been eating Milan from the inside — every day the First became closer to his father and distant from Milan. The only thing that was keeping them together — just as the umbilical cord once did — was the feeding.

And now, when he became tired of playing, the First just left his father alone, ran to Milan, climbed into his lap and grasped his left breast through the fabric of the shirt.

It was his favorite since the doctors put the First covered with blood and lube onto Milan’s belly. The First almost ripped his nipple off with his fetus teeth that time, but now there was only a small scar reminding of that. 

— Behave yourself. What else should you say?

The First just squeezes his breast harder. Milan can tell that his nipple is already leaking.

— Son.

— I’m hungry.

Milan waits. His nipple is itching and throbbing.

— Please.

— Attaboy.

Milan unbuttons his shirt to free one of his breasts. They became smaller again, but when the Third (Milan never called him ‘fetus’ and hopes that the doctors won’t do it, too) will start to grow faster, they will be big and firm again.

Milan is looking forward to it.

Conrad looks at them, leaning on the garden’s hedge. Milan holds the First and turns so that the captain could have a better view.

He knows that Conrad will now go and bring the Second, so he will suck from his other breast.

Conrad walks into the house.

When he’s back with the sleepy Second in his arms, Conrad unbuttons Milan’s shirt down to his belly (it’s almost flat and has only started to grow; Milan can’t stop thinking that the First had been growing so much faster). Conrad frees Milan’s right breast, cups it in his palm, licks his lips.

Milan knows what he wants. But the sons are always first. Conrad won’t ever steal anything from them.

When both start to suck, Conrad looks at them with pride and love.

— You’re so beautiful now. So perfect and complete.

Milan feels that the sound of Conrad’s voice, two pairs of small sucking lips, the heaviness bursting inside his breasts make him aroused.

He doesn’t have erections anymore: his balls had been painlessly removed, and now his dick is only for urinating. Or for Conrad to play with — he loves to touch and to suck this small and soft piece of flesh.

Milan doesn’t have erections, but he becomes aroused. His breasts are bursting, and at some point, his anus that is always clogged with a plug between the defecations and intercourses, starts to throb and becomes more wet.

Milan feels warm touch inside, and a second after the Egg starts to move.

— Give me your hand, — he whispers to Conrad. Captain understands right away, goes down on his knees and puts both his hands onto Milan’s belly.

His eyes are almost warm.

— Our son is moving.

Conrad kissed his lips. The First and the Second are asleep with Milan’s nipples between their lips.

Milan knows very well what’s going to happen next.

Milan puts both sons into the hibernation cameras in their room and returns to the bedroom. Conrad is sitting on the bed and stroking his hard dick through the pants.

— You’re perfect, — says Conrad, looking at Milan and unzipping his own pants. — Take off your clothes and turn to the mirror.

Milan does as he is told. He had no time to milk himself after the feeding, so now, when he takes off his wet shirt, both his breasts are leaking with milk so hard his rounded belly is covered with white liquid.

He turns to the mirror.

Milan’s belly is now covered with web of red, white and violet stretch marks, and there was a night when Conrad licked and counted them all.

Conrad stays behind him, taking his hands and making Milan hold them over the head. His breasts go up and burst with milk. Milan’s skin is now wet and covered with drying trails.

— You’re perfect like that, — Conrad whispers. — It’s a pity I’ve already impregnated you.

— You know that I can carry two at a time.

Conrad kisses his hair. Milan feels the urge to press his hips to Conrad’s hard dick, to spread his own buttocks and stroke the plug against it so the plug will go even deeper.

— Are you clean? It’s not important to me, but I know that it’s important to you, boy.

Milan nods. His anus is wet with lube, and the only thing it needs now is the plug being replaced with the thickness of Conrad’s dick.

— I loved being inside of your body from the very first time. But when you’re stuffed with my Egg, there’s nothing better in the world.

Conrad pulls out the plug and puts three of his fingers inside Milan’s body.

Milan knows that his lube is leaking right inside Conrad’s cupped palm now and that his anus is so opened, Conrad can push just a little bit and touch the Third’s egg.

And Conrad does it. He moves the Egg a little bit and presses his fingers to Milan’s prostate.

Milan’s breasts twitch and shoot another two jets of milk right onto the mirror’s glass. The drips are drying on the surface, covering the reflection.

— You’re perfect, — Conrad says, stroking and pinching his swelled prostate. — I’m going to impregnate you again and again.

Milan nods.

The small scar behind his dick — all that was left after his balls were removed — starts to tingle.

Sometimes Conrad makes him lay on his back, spread his legs and lick the scar, pushing his soft dick aside. Sometimes he takes Milan’s dick into his mouth and suck it, enjoying the fact that it’s still small and never hardens.

But most of all Milan loves when Conrad asks Milan to feed him.

— Feed me, boy, — Conrad says and pulls his fingers out of the throbbing anus.

Usually, he sits on the bed, Milan is sitting on his lap, with Conrad’s dick deep inside his soft and wet anus, the head is pressed right to the Egg, and puts his nipples between Conrad’s lips, squeezing each one of his breasts, milking himself right into Conrad’s mouth.

That’s how they do it today — Conrad twitches and holds Milan’s hips in place, placing his dick deeply inside his opened rectum, so the soft knot on the tip of the Egg will be rubbing against the head with each thrust.

And then he opens his mouth.

They almost come together- Milan because of the Egg pressing hard on his prostate, Conrad’s teeth pulling his left nipple, Conrad’s hand making his hips go up and down. He can’t ejaculate anymore, but when the orgasm hits, Milan’s breasts burst with milk, and his anus becomes almost as tight as it was before the First and even more wet.

Conrad comes because of the soft knot thrusting inside the opening on his dick’s head and Milan’s soft anus trying to become tight around him.

After that Milan always lays down on his back, his fingers inside his anus, waiting for Conrad to clog him with the plug.

— It becomes harder, — Conrad says with a pleasant smile while putting the plug deep inside of the Milan’s anus. — The shell of the egg has hardened.

Milan smiles. He knows that soon he will be going to leave their house and go to the hospital, and this thought makes him scared.

Sometimes Milan thinks that Conrad reads his mind despite the agreement they had two years ago that he won’t ever do that again.

— Do not worry. — Conrad says to him. — It will be nothing like the first gestation. You can be sure.

Milan knows it. Before, he was just a ‘Fetus Carrier’, and now, when he was carrying the Third, they’ve started to respect him. He wasn’t just another womb in their eyes, he was more like a person now, even if it wasn’t like that in the terms of law.

He was special — most of the Carriers wouldn’t survive the first labor or will lose their mind not so long after.

Sometimes Milan recalls these weird minutes, after waking up in his ward when the first Egg was extracted from his body and can’t understand why he was so scared and crying.

What was he so afraid of when he realized that the castration process started when he was sleeping.

The doctors were right.

He became so calm and conscious when the balls were removed. Milan has no idea how he could think that his swelled breasts and stretched nipples are ugly, because they helped him feed their two sons, and it was only the beginning.

Why he was so scared and why the light discomfort seemed to be so painful, and why he thought about the simple medical procedures that they were scary and humiliating.

When Conrad found doctor Kessler, everything has changed. Maybe it was the pills doctor Kessler prescripted or maybe it was the Third growing inside of Milan's body, it doesn't matter. Everything has changed.

— Maybe the Third will look like me.

— They all look like you. They have your eyes. Do you think the First will be okay with the fact that there’ll be another brother eating his milk?

— We can talk to the doctor Kessler. He said there are some options. And you’ll be able to feed all three of them.

— All four including you.

Conrad looks at him for a moment and starts to smile.

A slight hint of fear goes down Milan's spine when he looks deeper into Conrad's eyes, and it doesn't go away as soon as he hears what Conrad's saying next:

\- I think this time I should do it on purpose.

\- What are you talking about?

\- I knew about the second egg from the beginning. I just needed to know if you can survive it. And you did. So this time I'm going to stuff you with as much eggs as your sweet greedy womb can take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Russian version was so dark I couldn't stand it. So I've changed it in the English version, and honestly, I believe it fits the story better. It can look sweet, but I hope I left enough clues in the text so the readers know it's not what it seems...
> 
> That was the last part of the first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading. There will be more stories (at least one) about Milan himself, but they will be separate from this one.


End file.
